


Ugly Sweater

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [57]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Knitting, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gets cold during the winter. So the minions give their Quartermaster plenty of knit items to keep him warm. James just wishes they weren't so tacky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater

Q branch was always the coolest part of MI6. After all, it only made sense to keep place that housed all the technology at a temperature that kept the computers from overheating. It was actually quite pleasant during the summer months.

The winter months, though, were quite chilly. Well, at least for the minions of Q branch. James, who was used to visiting all sorts of terribly cold places on a medley of assignments, was used to it.

Apparently, Q was rather susceptible to the cold. At least that was what James gathered when he stepped into Q’s office and saw…well, a mess.

It was the sweater that caught his eye first. Q normally wore cardigans to work, but this…the sweater was downright awful, with its clashing red and green designs and the patterned that looked like it was _supposed_ to be reindeer prancing across the sweater. “Supposed to be” being the key phrase.

Then there were the gloves. Bright red things with sequins all over the back of the hand. They were the most tasteful part of the ensemble.

The scarf on the other hand…James wasn’t sure where to start. For one thing, he couldn’t even see where the scarf began, let alone Q’s neck and mouth, the scarf was wrapped around the Quartermaster so many times. But if James had to guess based on the colors that he saw on the scarf, he’d probably guess that the scarf had a snowflake pattern.

And finally, there was that stupid beanie on Q’s head. Q had pulled the knitted monstrosity down over his ears so the ear flaps nearly reached his neck. The pea-green color didn’t suit Q well, especially not with the bright red pompom at the top of the beanie.

Sensing James’s presence, Q looked up from his work. At the look on James’s face, he cleared his throat sheepishly. “It would seem some of my minions have taken up knitting in their spare time…”

James nodded, “I can see that…and you’re the unwitting victim?”

Q pouted, “These are Christmas gifts, James.”

“Christmas is over two weeks away, Q.” James countered, chuckling.

Q blushed, clutching the scarf around his neck, “I couldn’t wait…”

“That cold, huh?”

The blush got worse, “It’s that obvious?”

James nodded, walking over to Q’s side, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Q’s cheek.

Then he saw the blanket draped across Q’s lap.

“Really?” James raised an eyebrow.


End file.
